Lily Evans & James Potter: The Story of Their Lives From the Start
by Savannah K-D
Summary: A series from ages six up until death. A story of Lily and James through Hogwarts and their married years. Shifts point of view from Lily to James every other chapter.


Ch.1 New Beginnings

Heads up, I do not own Harry Potter, if I did my name would be Joan and I would be the luckiest person alive to have such a creative mind. lol

POV (Point of view) will rotate -Lily, James, Lily, James-.

POV- Lily Evans

I sat up a groggily rubbed my eyes; I stumbled out of bed and ran straight into Petunia's room. "Tuney! Today we're going to the park!" I said excitedly. Nothing made me happier back then than to go to the park and jump of the swings. I was always the best at it, and I never understood why… It seemed to me like I was flew through the air off the swings when I jumped off them, and unlike my friends, I never got hurt. I always landed on my feet, and farther from the swings than any of the others. This usually scared Tuney a bit, but nowhere near as much as yesterday went to the plant nursery.

When we were there I saw a closed bud, broken off its stem on the cement stepping stones. I picked it up and walked over to Petunia, "I wish it would open up, it'd be so pretty." I said to her, and as I did, it started to bloom, right in my hand, and the stem began to grow a bit longer in the process, I threw it on the ground in shock, and it took root, right in a crack in the stepping stones. Petunia and I were to amazed to speak, I had been feeling very sad that morning because my favorite plant had died, it was very beautiful and I had gotten it only a year before when I was 5. My flower that had died was my favorite, a white lily. We both just stared at the regrown flower in the ground, wide eyed and open mouthed, slowly backing away. This flower was a rose, was flourishing in a beam of sun that was shining through a gap in some tall elephant's ear and hydrangea plants. "Let's not tell anyone what just happened" Petunia said. Then we walked quickly away, while my shorter six year old's legs struggled to keep up with her longer eight year old's legs. We went and stood next to mum and dad like nothing had happened.

I came back from my memory as she threw a pillow at me, "It's only 8:00 in the morning Lily! Can't we wait!" she pleaded. We were best friends at the time, always playing together. "Tuuunneeeyyy" I begged. "Ok, go get dressed and give me ten minutes to get ready." she said smiling. I sat in front of the front door, waiting for Petunia. As I saw her running down the stairs, I opened the door, unable to wait any longer. Just then mum yelled "Where are you two going?" "Park!" Petunia and I yelled at the same time, running out the door and slamming it behind us. We raced each other, as we always did, down the long street of houses that led to our neighborhood park. I struggled to keep up with my tall sister as we speed past the perfectly manicured lawns. As we tumbled onto the playground's edge we both stopped. Looked and looked at each other nervously; there was a boy there, with long greasy hair and black eyes.

He was standing in front of Petunia and I's destination, the swings that Petunia and I loved so much. He stood there watching us. We stood frozen, always weary of this boy. He was a bit scary and strange, he always seemed to be around the playground when we were there, and in a way that suggested it was more than a coincidence. Well I've never even met him and I'm judging him. That's not how I'd want to be treated I thought. I slowly walked up to him, "I'm Lily Evans. That's my sister, Petunia Evans." I said, gesturing to my sister, who was slowly approaching us. "I'm Severus Snape, I've seen you two here before. You're really good at jumping of the swings." he said. "Thanks. Want to swing with us?" I offered, smiling, he seemed alright so far. "Okay." We all sat down, me in the middle of Severus and Petunia. We all swag together for a while. "So, do you live close to the playground?" I asked. "Yes, I live just down the street on the left. 457 Plinder's Lane. You guys?" "To the right, 239 Bright's Way." I answered, happily swinging, I was the highest of all three of us and we'd only been there a few minutes. Petunia stayed quiet, still a little wary. After a bit of silent swinging Severus spoke. "I know think I know why you can jump of the swings like that. I think you must be a witch. You seemingly fly of the swings, and when you're sad the area over the swings get cloudy. I've even seen the flowers close up a bit when you cry but they seem to open up a bit more whenever you're around and happy."

I looked at him. "You think I'm a witch!" I said, seriously hurt that someone would ever call me that, I was always nice as I could be to everyone. I could see that he had heard the offense in my voice, his face changed from happy to shocked, "No! No! It's not a bad thing! They have a school for people with magical powers. It's called Hogwarts. They teach you spells and all sorts of things there, you learn how to control and how to use magic there. I'm a wizard," he explained. "Has anything ever happened to you that you couldn't explain? Like when you're sad, angry, or scared?" "Well, there was this one time when I crashed my bike into my mum's car and I scraped my knee up and I scratched the car really badly, and I was afraid of getting in trouble and was about to start to cry and my knee stopped bleeding, and then I looked back up at the car and it looked like it did before I crashed into it… But I thought I had imagined the blood on my knee and the scratch on the car, but now that I hear this… Do you think I imagined it?"

Petunia stared at us in shock, her moth wide open, and had stopped swinging, sitting slouched on the seat of her swing. "That's exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Severus said excitedly, "Any other times?" "Well there was yesterday," Petunia cut me off "NOOO! We agreed not to ever talk about that again, and that can't be true, we're sisters, if she was a witch wouldn't I be one too? You're just faking it. You're not a wizard and there's no Hogwarts." She screamed. "I'll prove it." he said, he looked at a leaf on the ground, focused on it, and it started to move even though there was no wind today, it started to come towards us, and it landed on Petunia's lap. She started screaming wildly and tried to get up out of her seat so fast that she ended up falling backwards in her swing, her back on the ground and her legs caught in the seat of her swing. I stood up quickly and helped her up back into her swing. "See, I wasn't lying. I can tell you lots more about the magic world. It's really cool." he said with a friendly smile. "NOOOOOO! FREAKS! I'M LEAVING, AND DON'T YOU FOLLOW ME HOME LILY, I DON'T WANT TO GET INFECTED WITH YOU'RE… YOU'RE… DISEASE!"

I watched her go and felt a tear slip down my cheek, I loved my sister, and didn't want her to be mad at me, and it hurt that she called me a freak and thought that me having powers is disease. I had always been best friends with her, and now I felt like she just threw a piece of sharp glass into my heart, disregarding me and not wanting anything to do with me just because of some powers, I mean, my it isn't like I had changed in any way over the conversation. I was still the same Lily. I looked at Severus. "Come on, follow me. I'll tell you more about magic." He took my hand and gave me a comforting and friendly smile. We walked around the neighborhood as we talked all about the magical world. I had a good feeling that Severus and I were going to become good friends, just as close, or maybe even closer, than Petunia and I.


End file.
